Ann and Zoe love ice cream with cherries on top. Ann put $4$ cherries on hers. Ann had $2$ fewer cherries than Zoe. How many cherries did Zoe have?
Solution: To find how many cherries ${\text{Zoe}}$ put on her ice cream, we start with the number of cherries ${\text{Ann}}$ put on her ice cream, and add ${2\text{ cherries}}$. $?$ $4$ $2$ Zoe's cherries Ann's cherries 2 cherries ${4} + {2} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how many cherries ${\text{Zoe}}$ put on her ice cream. $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${4} + {2} = {6}$ Zoe had ${6}$ cherries.